Parti des Frères Lourenne
The Parti des Frères Lourenne (PdFL) is a centrist Party in Lourenne and is the primary practitioner of Political Brethrenism in Terra. History The Brethrenist Party of Lourenne (PdFL) was founded by Jeanette Boulonge in late 4109. Following the arrival of several Kalistani members of the Society of Brethren, a Monthly Meeting was founded in Outannais, Lourenne by Daniel Duprix. Duprix and his family was one of four families who served as founding members of the Society in Lourenne. Boulonge's family was another one of the four founding families. Brethrenism met for several years in the small Monthly Meeting in Palais Doyle before Boulonge organized the Party, as a vehicle to promote political Brethrenism in Lourenne. Her stared position was to create a society where Brethren were free to live out their testimonies, promote peace and testimony, and participate in Government for the benefit of the people of Lourenne. The Brethrenist Party participated in their first election in 4112, and have generally served as the primary opposition Party in Lourenne since 4118. The Brethren joined the Government in 4129 and captured the General Secretariat in the 4136 General Elections. Speaker, now President Boulonge stated that her goal in office was to build unity, promote Peace and alter the balance of power between the State and the People, in favor of the people. In 4120, the Brethrenist Party was joined by Sister Louise Bjorksdattir, former Premier of The United Republic of Kalistan, who immigrated to Lourenne to assist the Brethrenist Party in the building of the political Brethrenist Movement. The arrival signaled a move toward pragmatism which has led to political success for the PdFL, even if it meant that the Party moved off their normal positions. Policies The Party describes itself as a Pacifist Party which supports civil libertarian, moderate government intervention into the economy, and strong government protection of the rights of individuals. In line with the individual consciousness testimonies in Brethrenism, the PdFL promotes civil liberties and the reduction of state force. The Boulonge-Bjorksdattir leadership team has promoted pragmatism with the aim of establishing equity among legislative Parties. Usual positions The stated preferences of the PdFL are as follows: * The Party supports a mix between state power and localism, depending on the issue. In matters which affect individuals, the Party prefers a smaller National Government. In matters which concern structures and institutions, the Party supports a more unified position for the National Government. * The Party is strongly supportive of civil rights and civil liberties. * The Party is supportive of conservation, the use of the Nation's natural resources in a practical and sustainable manner, to conserve resources for future generations. * The Party is generally outward looking in foreign relations and promotes wider relations with neighbors. * The Party tends to support a smaller government, for the purpose of protection of individual liberty. * The Party tends to support regulations to protect the health and well-being of the people of Lourenne, and is generally supportive of workers' rights. * The Party supports individual conscience, and while promoting moral and ethical positions for Brethren in Lourenne, tends to believe that the Government should not interest itself in the moral affairs of non-Brethren in Lourenne. * The Party is supportive of secularism, for the purpose of protecting public space for Brethrenism, and any other faith or philosophy. Category:Political parties in Lourenne